parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Casey Junior the Disney Character and Friends - Whistles and Themes - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are the themes and whistles for the engines in Disney - Casey Junior the Circus Train and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94, inspired by Julian14Bernardino. List of Engines *Casey Junior as Thomas # 1 - (Both wear blue and the main heroes) *Toyland Express as Edward # 2 - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends with Casey Junior and Thomas) *Rustee Rails as Henry # 3 - (Both clumsy and sometimes have accidents) *Montana as Gordon # 4 - (Both wear blue and father figures of Toyland Express and Edward) *Harry Hogwarts as James # 5 - (Both wear red and vain) *Tootle as Percy # 6 - (Both small and smart and best friends with Casey Junior and Thomas) *Shelbert as Toby # 7 - (Both wise) *Toots as Duck # 8 - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue and Huey as Donald and Douglas # 9 and # 10 - (All twins) *Ivor as Oliver # 11 - (Both wear green and Western) *Tillie as Emily # 12 - (Both the main females and beautiful girlfriends with Casey Junior and Thomas) *Pete as Murdoch # 13 - (Both strong and father figures of Tillie and Emily) *Shawn as Arthur # 14 - (Both red and brother figures with Tillie and Emily) *Georgia as Molly # 15 - (Both wonderful and girlfriends with Toyland Express) * Tracy as Rosie # 16 - (Both cute and girlfriends to Tootle and Percy) *Emma as Lady # 17 - (Both magical and beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and Duck) * Jake as Stanley # 18 - (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) * Linus as Stepney # 19 - (Both grateful and son figures to Casey Jr and Linus) * Farnsworth as Spencer # 20 - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Doc as Victor # 18 - (Both doctor engines) *Rusty as Hiro # 19 - (Both strong and grandfather figures of Casey Junior and Thomas) *Jebidiah as Bash # 21 - (Bash's voice suits Jebidiah) *Sir Reginald as Bill # 22 - (Bill's voice suits Sir Reginald) *Jason as Dash # 23 - (Dash's voice suits Jason) *Pufle as Ben # 24 - (Ben's voice suits Pufle) *Johnny as Ferdinand # 25 - (Both blue) *Linus as Stepney # 26 - (Both grateful) *Speed Buggy as Fiery Flynn # 27 *Zephie as Flora # 28 *Willson as Salty # 29 *Alfred as Hank # 30 *Humphrey as Boco # 31 *Melissa as Mavis # 32 *Emma as Belle # 33 *Koko as Daisy # 34 *Silver Fish as Devious Diesel # 35 *Jacob Pneumartic as Boco # 36 *Lightning MacQueen as Bertie # 37 *Tow Mater as Trevor # 38 *Brewster as Dennis # 39 *Choo Choo as Peter Sam # 40 *Dougal Train as Duncan # 41 *Steam Lokey as Rusty # 42 *Sally as Elizabeth # 43 *Pedro as Harold # 44 *Liz as Caroline the Car # 45 *and more Category:UbiSoftFan94